


Haru

by OrionRedde, Shyrstyne



Series: Cometverse [35]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, the boy gets a name!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRedde/pseuds/OrionRedde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne
Summary: All these kids dropping into your lap of late.





	Haru

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place mid-way through Decency, for reference. And yes, Sora and the others probably mentioned repliku to comet at some point, but they didn't really focus on the whole... replica aspect of it. He's a little touchy about it after all and they're trying to be respectful. This is the first time they're meeting face to face though.

_ “We can make more replica’s, it might take some time, but you don’t need to give yourself up to save her!” _

_ “Nah, the world doesn’t need two you’s.” _

_ “You’re **not** me! What about Namine then? You’d just leave her?” _

_ “I..” _

_ “She doesn’t want me. She wants  _ **you**.”

  
  
  


It’s the middle of the week, late in the afternoon. You’ve finished up a mild dinner rush at the bar and catching up on some dishes when you catch sight of a familiar head of silver hair out the corner of your eye. 

“Hey Rik…. u….” you turn to greet him properly and tilt your head, trying to figure out what’s so off about the boy in front of you. “Did you grow your hair six inches since yesterday?”

He takes a seat at the bar with a smirk. He gestures at the menu for a fish platter with a quiet ‘please’.

“And get four inches shorter?” You mutter that one mostly to yourself, though you’re sure he can still hear you. You start frying some fish. There are a couple drink orders and the poker game in the corner gets a little heated, but nothing too crazy happens while not-Riku sits quietly at the bar, chewing calmly on fried fish and chips. 

You do a quick check out back. Still no sign of that starving kid you’d seen the other day. You hoped he was okay. 

You return inside, not-Riku is idly pushing fries around his plate. He looks bored, and you’re not sure why he’s still here. 

“Are you okay, kid?” You can’t figure out why he’s here, and the lack of answers makes you concerned. He mumbles he’s fine, still not looking you in the eye. 

You move to stand in front of him fully, his lack of eye contact becomes even more apparent. 

“Just… please tell me it’s not another time travel thing. I can barely keep track of what’s already happened and I wasn’t even involved.”

He snorts a laugh and gives his head a small shake. 

“It’s not time travel.” He pauses. “Mostly.”

You sigh. “Good enough I guess. What’s your name kid?”

“Aren’t I Riku?” There’s a challenge in his voice. You can’t help but challenge right back. 

“I was wrong, don’t be a butt.” Stars Comet, immature much? “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

He considers that. You put a glass of water in front of him and he takes it gratefully. 

“I don’t know yet.” He says quietly, like he’s not even sure he should say that much. You nod in acknowledgment. 

“Fair enough. You got a place to stay?” Maybe it was the boy who’d had hair styled like Sora’s, still hanging around the back of your mind and causing you to worry, but with a strange not-Riku sitting before you you’re hesitant to make any assumptions. 

Stars but you need someone to sit down with you and tell you the whole story from start to finish at some point. You keep getting all these scattered pieces and just when you think you can make sense of it something new comes in to throw you off your feet again.

“Yeah, I’m fine for now.” He says. “Thanks though.”

“My door is always open.” You leave the offer on the table. You heard that ‘for now’ loud and clear. 

He fishes in his pockets, pulling out his munny, and you wave his hand away. 

“First meal’s on the house.”

“But-“ he tries to protest, but you stand your ground. 

“You can pay me by coming back sometime and giving me your name.” You give him a grin. You’re a little surprised when he flushes, embarrassed. 

“I’ll. I’ll try.”

“That’s all I ask.”

He leaves. You sigh. You  _ really _ hope it wasn’t time travel. Your life was weird enough as it was

You see the starving kid again, and you manage to do what you couldn’t before and offer him a place. It sets something at ease in you when he reluctantly accepts. He vanishes most of the time, and you wonder what he’s doing, but he keeps coming back and for you right now that’s all that matters. 

A few days later, Sora comes tumbling into the bar, pulling not-Riku behind him and followed by Kairi and the actual Riku. 

“This is Comet! They’re really cool and we spend a lot of time here so you should meet them too!” Sora chirps. Not-Riku looks.. frazzled, for lack of a better word. Extended Sora contact could do that. 

He’s wearing something different today, dark green accents matching his eyes. 

“Hi Sora.” You greet fondly as he pulls you in for a hug. 

“Comet! This is-“ 

“My name is Haru.” The not-Riku, Haru, interrupts quickly. You hold out a hand, a wide smile crossing your face. 

“Nice to meet you Haru.”

**Author's Note:**

> *party popper noise* HAPPY NAME-DAY HARU
> 
> haru has a few meanings, but the one we chose this name for, 'spring', is the one we felt meant most. like the land (riku) equivalent to Dawn (riku's theme). just similar enough to reflect, but not a direct comparison. What can we say, we like theme naming.


End file.
